Although the incidence of hepatitis B virus (HBV) and human papillomavirus (HPV) infection and liver and cervical cancers are higher among Asian American Pacific Islanders (AAPI)s, than any other racial/ethnic group in the U.S., there is limited information related health behaviors. In particular, the social and cultural aspects of HBV and HPV and their prevention remain largely unexplored. Any public health education designed to increase awareness of HBV and HPV risk behaviors and vaccination and cancer screening prevention will require knowledge of the behavior and culture of the targeted population. Therefore, we propose here to develop a population specific instrument to inform HBV and HPV prevention education and intervention based on a theoretical framework reflecting the culture and health behaviors of the targeted population. The principles of community-based participatory research will guide the development and evaluation of the proposed instrument. The design will involve six standardized stages: 1) develop a theoretical framework to guide instrument development;2) conduct qualitative interviews to guide development of a quantitative instrument;3) select items;4) translate the instrument;5) conduct cognitive tests;and 6) conduct a full scale survey. The instrument is intended to provide scientifically and culturally relevant data on the underserved population AAPIs, and more specifically Cambodian Americans and to help both health care providers and the targeted population understand what they (we) do and why they (we) do it. The long term goal is to assist health care providers to deliver culturally appropriate, evidence-based health education and health services to AAPIs and other immigrant populations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of this proposed study is to develop and test an instrument to measure health behaviors related to HPV and HBV infection among Cambodian Americans. This community- based participatory research will involve six s stages: 1) develop a theoretical framework to guide instrument development;2) conduct qualitative interviews to inform development of a quantitative instrument;3) select items;4) translate the instrument;5) conduct cognitive tests;and 6) conduct full scale survey. The instrument is intended to provide scientifically and culturally relevant data that will help both health care providers and Cambodian Americans understand what they (we) do and why they (we) do it. The long term goal is to assist health care providers to deliver culturally appropriate, evidence-based health education and health services to AAPIs and other immigrant populations.